


The Teachers

by Kaylafujoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Albus is Bisexual, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Coming Out, Draco Find Love Again, First Time, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry doesnt accept his son, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minerva McGonagall is a sassy bitch, Multi, Scorpius knew everything from the beginning, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teachers, Yaoi, bottom albus, kiss, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylafujoshi/pseuds/Kaylafujoshi
Summary: Minerva MCGonagall hired 8 new teachers. All of them are the best from the best. All of them are young and beautiful. All of them are dangerous psychopath. You must be wondering: "Why would she hired 8 psychopaths?" Because one of them is a serial killier and the 7 other teachershave one year to kill him or he destroys Hogwarts. How dangerous and stupid it is if one of the teacher fall in love with a student and what if this student's name is... Albus Severus Potter.***Have fun





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so I've always thought that Albus is Bisexual, I don't ship him with Scorpius (sorry) but I wanted him to fuck one of his teachers. Also, English isn't my first language so I wanna apologies if I made some mistake. 
> 
> In this story they're going to be 8 teachers. I'll explain to you soon who they are and what happen to them in the past. I will also say in the end of each chapter who inspired me and all of the reference. 
> 
> One last thing: If you don't want to read the love story between the teachers and you're just for the Lovestory with Albus, I'll put some warning so you can skip the chapter.

_September 1st, 2023_  
  
"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, WAKE UP OR I'LL BRING THE WATER !"  
  
Albus suddenly wake up with the voice of his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, and automatically get out of bed and yells back.  
  
"FINE, PUT YOUR WAND DOWN ! What time is it ? And I said, Put your wand down."  
  
Scorpius puts his wand down and checks his watch. "It's 4 am"  
  
"Why on earth did you wake me at 4 AM ?" The smaller boy goes back to his bed and covers completely his body with the blanket.  
  
"We have to take the train remember? And you didn't pack your thing yesterday... so WAKE UP"  
  
Albus didn't respond and pretends to be asleep, so Scorpius do what he had to do...  
  
_"Aguamenti "_  
  
The poor boy is now soaked and finally get out of bed. Malfoy throws a towel at him and apologies.  
  
"You didn't leave me any choices. Now go take a shower, pack your things and when you're finished, come in the dining room, Nana Cissy cooked breakfast specially for us this morning."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Scorps, it's 4 in the morning... how did she cooked breakfast?"  
  
"Yesterday, she told me that she'll cook us something and it always takes you 2 hours for showering and it's going to take you 3 hours to get ready. If I’m correct you'll come in the dining room before 9 am and then breakfast will be ready."  
  
"Ughh, fine I'll go shower and pack my thing, see you in 6 hours I guess" Albus sight and walk to the bathroom.  
  
"5 hours Alby, 2 hours plus 3 hours equals 5 hours."  
  
Both of them laugh and Scorpius leave the other boy alone.  
  
~~  
  
While Albus was in the shower, he takes a deep breath because in a few hours he'll see his dad, Harry Potter. Truth to be told, he spends the entire summer at the Malfoy Manor because of some problem he had with his family, Albus Severus Potter is Bisexual. The entire school knows it, and they don't really care because he's not the only one. His mom, his grandma, and his aunt, Hermione Granger, was happy for him and supported him, his brother, James Sirius Potter, didn't care, his sister, Lily Luna Potter, win a bet with her friends and the Weasley family didn't really understand it but said that as long as he's happy, they're happy. The problem was his father. Harry didn't really like the fact that his son also likes boys. One of the problems was also the way he came out because it wasn't really the best coming out in the world.  
  
_27th June 2023_  
  
_"_ _Humm_ _dad, I have something to tell you_ _"_ _Albus_ _walks nervously towards his father._  
  
_"_ _What is it Al?_ _"_ _His father looks into his son eyes._  
  
_The boy took a deep breath and says it_ _"_ _I'm... bisexual._ _"_  
  
_Ron comes and start talking about something, ignoring_ _Albus_  
  
_"_ _Ron, shut up,_ _Albus_ _is talking. I'm sorry son, I didn't catch that, you want a bicycle ? Fine, I'll buy you one for your birthday_ _"_  
  
_"_ _Oh sorry_ _Albus_ _I didn't see you, a what?_ _"_ _Ron apologies to him and apparently he doesn't know what a bicycle is._  
  
_The young boy start to sweat_ _"_ _No dad, I'm bisexual, I like both man and woman._ _"_  
  
_"_ _You... what... wait... it's possible to like both?_ _"_ _The redhead looks at him confused._ _"_ _Harry..._ _"_ _He just notice that he's not here. He's talking with_ _Hermione_ _._  
  
_"_ _Dad..._ _"_ _Albus_ _calls his dad. Again_ _"_ _DAD..._ _"_ _He's still talking._ _Albus_ _calls his dad more than 10 times, and he's getting mad. When he puts his hand on his dad shoulder, Harry tells him to shut up because he's talking to_ _Hermione_ _about this serial killer, The Reaper._ _Albus_ _waited for 1 hour and when he couldn't wait anymore, he calls his father one last time. Harry told him to wait... again. He tried to get his dad attention all day, every time he told him to wait. At the end of the day, he couldn’t wait anymore and he exploded._  
  
_"_ _FOR_ _FUCK_ _'S SAKE DAD I'M BISEXUAL, I LIKE BOTH MAN AND WOMAN, DID YOU HEAR ME, IT'S MAKING ME HORNY THINKING ABOUT A BOY WHO PUTS HIS COCK IN ME!! DID YOU HEARD THAT OR_ _YOU'RE_ _STILL IGNORING ME!_ _"_ _When_ _Albus_ _calms himself, he realized the mistake he'd done._  
  
_Back to the shower_  
  
After that, his dad was so mad against him that he didn't talk to him for more than a week. His mom and everyone else asked him question and Albus apologies about the way he said it. He wasn't comfortable in his home, so he wrote to Scorpius and asked to stay at his home for at least few days. He explained the whole thing to him and atfer a few days Scopius invited him to stay the entire summer. Albus was really happy about the hospitality of his friend and after telling his mom and packing his things, he was gone.  
  
When he told the Malfoy about his sexuality, Draco said that he was really happy for him, and he asks a lot of question, Lucius didn't give a damn and Narcissa (aka Nana Cissy) took him in her arm and started crying, and she told him that if he ever needed someone he could talk to her anytimes, and she'll listen, but she also told him to marry a beautiful Pure-Blood man.  
  
~~~  
  
He finished packing his things and went down to the dinner room. Scorpius and his father are waiting for him. He checks the time  _"_ _Fuck_ _it's 9:13am_ _"_  he sits down and pray that Scorpius doesn't say anything.  
  
"I hate you, dad." Albus's shocked by the thing his friend just said to his dad out of nowhere.

"I told you he'll be down after 9am, now give me those 10 galleons" Draco's laughing and wink at Albus. Scorpius trows the money at his dad.  
  
"I trusted you... what the hell are you doing into the shower? Cum faster next time!"  
  
"I wasn't masturbating, and you're not better. 3 days ago, you stayed 4 hours in the bath. You were so not playing with your cock" Albus says sarcastically.  
  
Narcissa comes and slap both of the boys back head. "Stop talking about your dick while you're eating"  
  
"Sorry Nana Cissy!" Both of the boys says in the same times. "Fuck, it hurt!" Narcissa slap Scorpius again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Albus laugh and smile at Narcissa who's talking to Scorpius about his language. He's going to miss those morning, but reality is about to begin, and he needed to be ready.  
  
~~~  
  
He didn't saw his family at the Hogwarts Express, execpt his mom who came to kiss him and wished him good luck. Albus slept the entire time in the train because he woke up at 4 am. Scorpius is a Prefect, so he isn't with him but it's OK because he's with Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth, or Eliza, Hunter was a girl who came to Hogwarts in the middle of their 4th year. She’s born in New York and her mom made a mistake when she was 19 while a holiday in the USA and the father never knew he had a child. Her mom's parents force her to give the kid to an orphanage. She searches her daughter for 14 years and took her back when she finally finds her. Eliza went to a muggles school and left when her mom came for her. She didn't know she was a wizard, so she had a lot of difficulty in the beginning, but because of Scorpius and Albus helps and Professor McGonagall private courses, she's now one of the best student. The only thing Albus and Scorpius didn't understand about her was that she was _shipping them together_. Elizabeth has dark blond hair with blue eyes. She's really proud about her boobs, she talks about them all the times. She's 5'6ft tall (168cm) and she acts like a normal cute girl in front of everyone, but she's just a crazy horny pervert.  
  
Her mom, Kayla Hunter, was the Defense Against the Dark Art’s Teacher, and she looks exactly like her daughter but older. She's as crazy as her daughter but everyone knew that. She almost killed everyone many times, but still, she was everyone's favorite.  
  
~~~  
  
When they arrive at Hogwarts, Scorpius joins them at the Slytherin Table. "Sorry I was talking with McDo" McDo is the nickname he gives to Professor McGonagall, Scorpius gives a nickname to everybody, Albus is Alby, Elizabeth is Eliza, Ellie, Liza or Beth and Eliza's mom is Kaly. When Albus told Eliza about his coming out and she laughs her ass off. Albus notices that the only teachers at the table are Kayla, Neville and McGonagall and a man he didn't know, 6 seats are empty. He asks Scorpius and the people around him but nobody knows why. They were talking together when 6 people came dramatically into the dinner hall.  
  
"Ahh finally you are here, what happened?" McGonagall got up from her chair and welcomes the people who just barge in.

The man with dark brown hair and a red suit says "Sorry my dear lady, but Ariel thought she saw her beloved prey and chased the poor stranger but in the end it wasn't him"

The girl with black hair and a dark red dress, Ariel, responds "Bullshit Eros, if it was Ayla you would've done the same thing, and we're late because that slut of Freyja wanted to steal this poor muggle watch"  
  
Freyja, the one blonde-almost-white hair, a white dress and black high heels dramatically says "Baby, it was a golden Rolex, I couldn't leave it alone, plus Keith was hungry"  
  
Everyone got a heart attack when they saw Keith... a vampire, "Well I'm sorry, It's not because I can't die that I can't eat, I need blood or you know what happen... oh hi Elizabeth" Elizabeth is as confused as everyone when he says hi. "Thanks to Zion, we know he didn't have any family or friend, so everything is fine.  
  
Zion, the one wearing a black suit answers "Don't call me by my name, and you didn't have to kill him"  
  
"I needed a dead body, Keith helped me today but next time don't suck too much blood, alright darling?" A black woman with purple eyes says  
  
"Alright Dabria, I won't do it next time. By the way, where's Thomas?"  
  
"Thomas was here since yesterday, now get here and present yourself" McGonagall tell them while she was shaking their hands  
  
The man whit grey hair, Thomas, also got up and shake hands with them. Kayla seems to recognize Keith because she huged him tightly and kiss him on both cheeks. When they finish to shakes everyone hands, they look at us and present themself.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, My name is Eros Yadekun, I'm 26 and I'll be teaching you Astronomy this year."  
  
"Hi my little babies, I'm Ariel Yandere, I'm 25 and I'll be the one who's going to help you predict your fantastic and boring future" She had a murderous smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, I'm Freyja Slutskie, it's rude to ask a woman her age and I'll be teaching you Charm"  
  
"Bonjour mes Chers, Je suis Dabria Thana, my age doesn't matter and I'll be teaching you Curse History."  _*Hello my dears, my name is*_  
  
"Bloody hell, it feels good to be back after 200 years, I'm Keith Kolson, I totally lost the count of my age and I'll be teaching you History,"  
  
"Good evening everyone, my name is Zion Nikson, I'm 27 and I'm going to teach you Potion this year"  
  
"You guys are nuts, I'm Thomas Grims and I'll be your Transfiguration’s Teacher for this year."  
  
Everyone is in shock. Scorpius and Eliza are the first one to applause, and then everyone follows them. This is how their Seventh year begins. The question everyone is asking themselves is:  **"** **Why our Headmistress hired 7 psychopaths?”**


	2. Chapter 2: Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm back.

_Monday 4th, September 2023_  
  
**Today Schedule:**  
  
**-Transfiguration**  
  
**-History**  
  
**-Charm**  
  
**-Potion**  
  
**-Divination**  
  
**-Astronomy**  
  
_7:00 am_  
  
"Oi boys... Scorpius... Albus..." Eliza tries to wake up the boys for their first day, but none of them are waking up. She took a long breath because she knows her morning are going to be hell for another year. The blonde haired girl thought they're sleeping so peacefully, so she packs their backpack, and she puts their clothes on their bed, but Elizabeth Hunter is not a patient girl, so 30 minutes later she decided that they had enough sleep and brings the water.  
  
"You guys have 3 seconds before I ruin the sleepy mood. One... Two... Thr-" Before she finishes counting, Scorpius wakes up too fast and bang his head against his nightstand. His scream wake up Albus (and the entire dorm). Eliza is laughing on the floor and when she calm down, she notices Scorpius is bleeding.  
  
"By Voldemort's dick, how hard did you hit your head ?" She takes her friend's head in her hands, so she can see where he's hurt.  
  
"You know, you could've just scream our names or slap us, because it hurts like hell.  _Nolite  Sanguis_" Scorpius stops the blood, take the towel Albus gave him and wipe the blood that had flowed on his face.  
  
"I told you not to sleep so close to your nightstand ! Now get changed and come to the diner hall because I'm hungry. " Eliza throws their clothes on the boys faces and go wait outside.  
  
***  
  
Everyone is eating their breakfast and talking about their summer. The new teachers are gossiping and talking about betting on the student love life after their first day.  
  
"What courses do we have this morning ? " Albus ask Scopius about their schedule every morning because he's too lazy to check it himself.  
  
"We start with Transfiguration with Ravenclaws and History with Gryffindor." Scorpius gives the schedule to Albus and looks at Thomas and Keith. The vampire is drinking his blood in a little bag. No one know whose blood it is and nobody wanna know. "Oh and Liza, why did the Vampire said hi to you 3 days ago ? You know him ?"  
  
"Not at all, but apparently he and my mom where best friend when they were in Hogwarts, and he helped her for many occasions. You see the necklace my mom has ? He gave it to her. Keith is obsessed with magic jewelries, he even created some. The necklace is able to see anyone past and present. The ring I gave for your birthday." Scorpius watch his ring and give it a kiss. "Creep... my mom told me it can protect you from any death spell as long as it's on you or the watch I gave Albus, it can show him where he can find the things his heart want the most. He created all of them" Albus looks at his watch and try to see if the clock hands move.  
  
"That's why they're moving, I thought the watch was broken." The clock needles point his breakfast. "Wow, I guess I'm really hungry. Now it's pointing the door, that's because I wanna leave ?"  
  
"I think you're supposed to follow it, like the compass in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. " Albus and Scorpius look at Eliza with a confusing look. "It's a muggle movie, I'll show you one day"  
  
"I hate to break the mood, but I think you guys should go to your first lesson and yes, you're supposed to follow the clock needles." Kayla Hunter, Eliza's mom, appear and steal her daughter's apple. The three students get up and thank their teacher.  
  
"We were about to go, have a good day Kaly." Scorpius waves his hand, and they're going to their first course.  
  
_9:00 am_  
  
[Thomas  Grims](https://www.google.ca/search?rlz=1C1CHMO_frCA521CA738&biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=MCjvWpubD6S4ggfh_oqYBg&q=suit+for+grey+hair&oq=suit+for+grey+hair&gs_l=img.3...4424.8291.0.8386.14.12.0.2.2.0.569.1407.9j2j5-1.12.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.10.1087...0j0i67k1j0i30k1j0i10i30k1j0i5i30k1j0i8i30k1.0.O7f0ixPJ1oU#imgrc=HMQn_jZFlcKZvM:)... their Transfiguration teacher. He was reading a book when they entered the classroom. He got up when the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning, as you may know, my name is Thomas Grims, you can call Professor Grims or whatever nickname you want to give me. I'm 30 years old, I was born and raised in Germany like my entire family and I came in England when I was 10 years old." Grims introduces himself and shakes every students hands.  
  
He has gray hair and turquoise eyes. He's 5'9 tall, we could see his arm muscles, and he's wearing a gray suit. Thomas start with a review of the things their saw last year. He tests them and gives them advice. Everyone seems to like him, he seemed by far the most normal teacher of all of them. When the bell rang, he gave the student a little homework.  
  
"So what do you guys think about him ?" Scorpius ask Albus and Eliza "I think he's okay, but something about him is bothering me. It's like he was trying to hard or something like this."  
  
"I like him, he's nice." Albus respond and immediately says "No I don't have a crush on him, he's not my type."  
  
"I didn't ship you with him anyway, but yes I get what you said Scorps. I don't trust him. Something's wrong with him. I'm always right about those things. One time, I was watching an anime, it's a muggle thing, with my mom and as soon as I was this dude, I knew he was the killer. Mum didn't believe me but in the end he was the killer." A Gryffindor looks at Eliza and raise his eyebrows "Mind your own business idiot"  
  
"Calm down, I only said something's wrong with him, but I think I'm going to do a little digging on his past tonight." Scorpius waves at a young girl who smiled at him.  
  
"Wait, he said he was born and raised in Germany..." Albus tried to remember what he said. "Like his entire family. I read something in the history book one time about the wizard in Germany, but I forgot about it."  
  
"THE NAZI." The whole hall look at Eliza like she was crazy. "That's why I don't trust him, the Nazi killed every wizard in Germany while the Second World War." The boys ask her what the hell was a Nazi. "It's like a death eater. Adolf Hitler, they master or whatever, told them to kill every wizard and not even one survived. How can his entire family was born and raised if they were all killed. Not even one wizard dared put a foot in Germa-" Eliza shut up when she noticed Thomas, who was behind her  
  
"My family is the only family that survived the massacre. When the war ended, they learned magic by them self and my parents chose to bring me here in Hogwarts because they wanted me to have a future and to become a powerful wizard." Thomas winks at them and continue his route to McGonagall office.  
  
"Great, now he's the one who doesn't trust us." Albus applause and slap Eliza's back head.  
  
"I still don't trust him." She shows her tongue to Albus and entered the History classroom.  
  
_10:45 am_  
  
"How old do you think he is ?"  
  
"I bet he's older than 500 !"  
  
"Is he going to kill us ?"  
  
"My father will hear about this !"  
  
"That's my father's line, asshole"  
  
The students are asking question about [Keith Kolson](https://www.google.ca/search?q=damon+salvatore&rlz=1C1CHMO_frCA521CA738&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi0kbyt5vHaAhUOMd8KHQWLAP8Q_AUoAXoECAAQAw&biw=1366&bih=637#imgrc=0zBPY51rWTdZDM:), their History teacher. The bell has already rang and everyone's waiting for him. Rose Granger-Weasley was about to go search for him, when he entered the classroom.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was searching my bag of blood. Don't worry, it's from the hospital, I compelled them, and they're giving me 100 bags of blood every month. Yes I'm paying for it and I also donated my blood because it can heal anything. Any other questions ?" Keith told Rose to go back to her seat. "Yes... Scorpius Malfoy, what's your question ?"  
  
"I have 2 questions, first: How old are you ? Or How old you think you are ? Second: What's this new course, Curse History ?" Every other hand went down because that was what everyone was wondering.  
  
"I'm 1000 years old, or older. I was one of the first student in Hogwarts. For the second question, The Curse History is a new course added this year in every wizard schools around the world. You are going to learn how to break curses, how, when and why they were created. You're also going to learn how does spell was created. Any other question..." No one had any other question. "Wonderful, so in your seventh year, you're going to learn what happen around the time Hogwarts was founded, I'm going to talk to you about the Founders and stuff... "Eliza raise her hand. "Yes Elizabeth ? Do you have a question ?"  
  
"It's not really a question, but since it's our first day and we just met, could you talk about your human's life ?" Eliza blushes and the other student begs Keith because they were curious too.  
  
"Fine, fine. I don't remember my birthday an-" Eliza cuts him immediately.  
  
"Can we give you one ? It's really sad that you don't have a birthday." Keith gives her his approval. " I'll say.... May 26th."  
  
"Why May 26th ?"  
  
"Because a muggle named Bram Stoker wrote a book named Dracula, and it was published May 26th 1897. Dracula is the most popular Vampire in the world."  
  
"That's really nice of you Elizabeth. Now that I remember, I think your mom also give me this date as my birthday, can I continue my story now ?" Eliza nod "When I turned 11, I got accepted at this school, in 992 if I remember, what I'm going to say may sound unreal but I swear it isl... my best friends was Anguis Slytherin and Leonis Gryffindor. Yes, the son and daughter of the Founders. My parents die when I was really young so Salazar Slytherin was like a father to me. I married Leonis's best friend, Sasia Animo, I give her 3 children. When I was 23 I got killed by a woman named Reyna, she was a vampire. She made me drink her blood and killed me after. I killed my wife and children, and Reyna after that." Everyone is speechless. "I am the most feared vampire in the world, so if one day a vampire attacks you, just say: I'm friend with Keith Kolson, and he'll leave you alone."  
  
"Why did Reyna transformed you ?" Rose asks  
  
"Because she was in love with me, and she wanted to spend the eternity with me."  
  
"But why did you killed your family ?" Rose asks again.  
  
"When you're vampire you can turn off your humanity. I did it without knowing it."  
  
They talked and talked till the bell rang.  
  
"See you tomorrow !" Keith disappears  
  
"Professor Kolson is really nice, I really like him." Albus says exist the classroom  
  
"I know, I hope he could do more jewel for me. I really liked the silver earring." This was the first time the boys saw Eliza so happy.  
  
"The one that turns into gold when somebody who likes you is near 5 meters to you ? Maybe I can talk to my dad, he'll maybe convince him to create a shop. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." The trio run to the diner room.  
  
***  
  
"What do we have now ?" Albus ask.  
  
"Kurmsh" Scorpius responds with food in his mouth.  
  
"What ? "  
  
Scorpius shallow his chicken. "Charm."  
  
_1:00 pm_  
  
[ Freyja Slutskie](https://www.google.ca/search?rlz=1C1CHMO_frCA521CA738&biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=X1TvWsfGA8u1ggeNsJ64Bg&q=assassination+classroom+bitch+sensei&oq=assassination+classroom+bitch+sensei&gs_l=img.3...832.9870.0.10100.29.21.8.0.0.0.80.1269.21.21.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.5.226...0j0i67k1j0i30k1.0.VCBr8OZ80Cg#imgdii=iMqcDAh2iHqVyM:&imgrc=X8gkl_lwz9FM_M:) was the most gorgeous woman on earth. Everyone's watching her. Girls are jealous and boys want her. She's blonde, blue eyes, tall, has the perfect body and walk with all the confident in the world.  
  
"Her boobs are so huge, mine are nonexistent compared to her." Eliza is obviously jealous of her.  
  
"Don't be jealous sweetheart, yours are big too." Freyja says while moving her hips while she's walking. "You guys don't need me, I have better things to do then teach you spells. You can learn alone with your books. Make sure to learn p.1 to 79 before December."  
  
"She looks like a whore." Scorpius says, he's apparently the only one that didn't have any effect on her beauty. "Professor Slutskie... Your nickname for now on is Slutty Teacher. Congrats, you earn it."  
  
"DON'T DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT YOUNG IDIOT"  
  
***  
  
"SLUTTY TEACHER, HAHAHAHAHA you killed me Scorpius..." Eliza is laughing like half of the class when they exit. Scorpius high-five most of the boys.  
  
"She deserves it, now we have 2 hours of Potion" The blonde haired boy high-five Eliza and Albus, and they went to their course.  
  
_2:45 pm_  
  
"Before we can start the lesson, let me introduce myself properly. Good Afternoon, my name is [Zion Nikson](https://www.google.ca/search?rlz=1C1CHMO_frCA521CA738&biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=LVTvWtXXIqSk_Qbwj7zwCg&q=blue+suit+men&oq=blue+suit+&gs_l=img.1.0.0l7j0i67k1j0l2.13735.13735.0.15634.1.1.0.0.0.0.112.112.0j1.1.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.1.109....0.unjxoKthZsg#imgrc=FLzczacTErl82M:) and there's one think you should know about me: I can read mind. I can read all of your memories, your darkest secrets and fantasies..., Eliza stop singing this anime song, and also, for Merlin's sake, please don't think about your dick or else while you're my class, it's the last thing I wanna see." He tells them to open their book.  
  
"What was I singing ?" Eliza ask.  
  
" _Oshiete Oshiete , yo sono shikumi o, Boku no naka ni, Dare ga iru no_. Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul." Everyone is shocked.  
  
"And now ? " Eliza ask again, this is going to be her new favorite game.  
  
"Please stop singing a child pornography song, it's disgusting." Zion looks like he's going to thrown up.  
  
"So you thing homosexuality is disgusting ?"  
  
"I never said that. I think you should love whoever you want, but  _Boku  no Pico_ is disgusting... it's children fucking each other, for fuck's sake !" As soon as Zion said that, Albus knew he is his favorite teacher.  _" He's really hot"_ Zion looks at Albus and smiles at him.  _" Shit, he read that..."_  
  
The lessons wasn't boring but it wasn't exiting in the same time. It was just hilarious when Zion was saying the students fantasies at loud.  
  
***  
  
"Houuu, Alby has a crushh on the teacherrr." Scorpius start making fun of Albus. "I can't read mind but it's obvious you like him"  
  
"You blushed so hard when he asked you to stop thinking about a guy shirtless. He didn't said who was the guy ? Was it him ?" Eliza is fangirling so hard about it, she even created a ship name,  _Zilbus_.  
  
"Yes it was, but shut up about it, he must find me disgusting." Eliza slap Albus back head. "Why did you do that !! It hurt !"  
  
"Dude, he's gay." Scorpius looks at Elizabeth and asked her how does she know it.  
  
"The necklace Keith gave me during lunch can do a little resume about someone's life. Look !"

  
  
**Zion Nikson**  
  
**27 years old (April 23rd 1996)**  
  
**Can read mind**  
  
**Like: Potion, books and sports**  
  
**Dislike: Arrogant people, Harry Potter**  
  
**Other: Gay**

  
Albus is amazed by the vampire power "He doesn't like my father... why" He tried to see some other information when Eliza takes the necklace from him.  
  
"You can't know more about him, it's private and I don't think he's going to like it if he knows you stalked him" Albus rolled his eyes and give up.  
  
"We have Curse History and Astronomy, am I right ?" Albus try to remember the class they have after.  
  
"Almost, Divination and after Astronomy."  
  
_4:30 pm_  
  
"Heyy my little babiees, I'm [Ariel Yandere](https://www.google.ca/search?q=black+hair+red+dress+cartoon&tbm=isch&tbs=rimg:CRFALEDz-JXZIjiSUQaexGbSOb5-eQNpJ3vbZWMnFotlCfp0sN2H2WWdL1xnTOEyVAGAOhk7boEWplTcrQe8mNdRdyoSCZJRBp7EZtI5ERyyoIC_18sGAKhIJvn55A2kne9sROLUNqlE3NpcqEgllYycWi2UJ-hGkAmS9moilESoSCXSw3YfZZZ0vEd_1KyMpRfVxEKhIJXGdM4TJUAYARUKpc7_1peL7cqEgk6GTtugRamVBGzH_1epwgu74CoSCdytB7yY11F3EddapGyWWciY&tbo=u&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjoiM3_5PHaAhWCT98KHbkhAv4Q9C96BAgBEBs#imgrc=vn55A2kne9vUgM:). I hope we'll all be friends." A woman with long black hair and black eyes entered the classroom. She was wearing a short dark red dress. "I'm going to teach you all the deep secret of Divination and more..."  
  
"Excuse me Professor, is Yandere you're real name ?" Eliza ask her.  
  
"Of course it is, why are you asking."  
  
"Because in japanese, a  _Yandere_  is a person who is romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. For example, a  _Yandere_  can kill all the other person who also has a crush on her crush, she'll do anything just to keep him/her single and then the  _Yandere_ 'll confess and force him/her to love her/him." Eliza is shaking a bit. "I just wanted to know if it was your real name or if you changed your name."  
  
"Well I guess you can say I'm a  _Yandere_... not now, but I was a  Yandere." The whole class got so scared that they back off a little." Don't worry I didn't kill anyone, I just ruined some reputation and do anything to keep him single. It didn't work in the end but now I'm fine."  
  
"Wait... I know you ! You're the woman who destroyed Harry Potter career in 2014." Rose says and everyone is listening to her. "In 2014, a woman named Ariel Yandere was accused of the murder of 10 girls and the reason of the suicide of 3 girls. She also was accused of being the partner in crime of a girl who killed her sister. No one believed Harry because Ariel had an alibi and an argument for everything. She was declared not guilty and the whole country celebrated like it was a holiday. It was you, Harry Potter was right... you murdered all those poor girls, my cousin was one of them." Rose starts to cry.

"Guilty, I did it, but listen if anyone say anything about it... [it would be really easy to make your deaths look like a suicide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmPk6ybZymo), GOT IT !" Ariel eyes became red, and she takes Rose by the collar and said. "Don't ever think about it and everything will be fine, alright darling ?"  
  
"Y-Yes." Rose is shaking like crazy and no one dare make a move.  
  
"Who was it..." Scorpius breaks the silence. "The man you love, who was it ?"  
  
"Alexander Smith..." Ariel calm down and apologies to Rose for being aggressive.  
  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out with him, but for now on, I think you should give up and find someone else to love." Scorpius take one step closer to her.  
  
"NO ONE COULD EVER REPLACE ALEX !" Ariel is more furious than before, and she throws a knife at Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius managed to dodge the knife. "Waouh, be careful, you almost hit me."  
  
***  
  
_7:00 pm_  
  
"I love her, she's amazing..." Eliza's talking about Ariel in the dorm.  
  
"She almost killed me ! "Scorpius's back from the library. "I didn't find anything about Thomas Grims. I'm going to write to my dad, maybe he'll find something. What does the Daily Prophet said about the Reaper, does the Ministry of Magic find any suspect or clue ?"  
  
"None, he's like a ghost." Albus close the Daily Prophet and continue his homework.  
  
They did their homework, and then they went to sleep and little because they have Astronomy at 11pm.  
  
_11:00 pm_  
  
"Wake up my loves, the lessons is about to start." The teacher try to wake his students. He hit the book to the desk really hard and everyone wakes up. "Ahhh, better. If you don't remember my name is [Eros Yadekun](https://www.google.ca/search?rlz=1C1CHMO_frCA521CA738&biw=1366&bih=637&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=aGPvWqtzpqb9Bo7fkmg&q=a+man+like+you+lu+xuan+run&oq=a+man+like+you+l&gs_l=img.1.1.35i39k1j0i19k1.2826.6247.0.7449.2.2.0.0.0.0.74.142.2.2.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.2.141...0.0.s7GqAn4egXM#imgrc=jB3pXUsUo_CMpM:) and if you have any question about my past you can ask. " He winks at one of the girl. Eros was wearing a red suit, has brown hair with red eyes.  
  
"Your name look like Yandere-Kun, the male version of Yandere-Chan, I swear to god if you tell me you're the male version of Ariel, I'm going to kill myself." Scorpius says and look a little afraid.  
  
"Then kill yourself babyboy... that's right, Ariel told me about this Yandere thing, I'm her male version. Did somebody ever heard about _LoveSick Scandal_ ? Anyone ?  " Eliza raise her hand. "Tell us about it, honey. "  
  
"I think it was in 2012, in New York. A 15 years old boy killed 3 of his friends. For 3 years, death kept happening and more than 20 boys die. The Government didn't find the killer, so they said it was a suicide, and they accused someone else. In 2018, the boy kidnapped a girl, and then he kept her locked for 2 years. He freed the girl and nobody knows why, not even the girl. In the end, nobody, exept the girl, find the boy identity." Eros nodded.  
  
"I freed her because I wanted her to be happy, and she looked so sad with me, I loved her, so bad. She was my blood, my body, my soul, my everything. I came here because I wanted a fresh start." The Professor wipe a tear and started the lesson.  
  
***

 _1:00 am_  
  
"Ariel and Eros are soulmates, try to change my mind and I'll kill you." Eliza is brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Don't worry, I think the same thing. I also think Alby and Zion are soulmates" Scorpius puts Albus in his bed because he was so tired that he fell asleep while he was walking.  
  
"Same, same.." Eliza goes to her bed and turn off the light. "Our teachers are special... really special."  
  
"You're right, good night Eliza." Scorpius kiss her on the forehead and fall asleep on his bed. This time, he's sleeping far away from his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I put a link on every teacher for showing you what they look like in my head. I also put the link from the video who inspired me for Ariel Story.
> 
> I can't tell you about my inspiration for Thomas because it'll be a spoiler.
> 
> I created Keith from head to toes.  
> Anguis Slytherin means: Snake in Latin. Leonis mean Lion in Latin. 
> 
> Freyja is inspired from Irina Jelavić, a teacher in Assassination Classroom
> 
> I also created Zion from head to toes.
> 
> Eros and Ariel are created by Yanderedev. I just changed the name. 
> 
> Kayla~xox

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is the serial killer and who's in love with Albus ?
> 
> I was inspired by an anime called "Assassination Classroom" and the French movie "Les Professeurs" (The Teachers) that's how this fanfic is born. I'll be posting every Sunday. See you next week :D


End file.
